fuera de la ética
by melartist
Summary: Y si el dueño de mi corazón cambiara, y si es alguien que podría doblarme la edad, y si es… mi profesor ¿eso sería antiético? Tal vez…
1. capitulo 1

Hola, es un placer escribir nuevamente para ustedes, este es un fic creado en momentos alegres y de desocupe por el grupo de las mejores amigas: LAS 5

Alejandra

Ányela

Mariana

Valeria

Melissa (yo)

Mis lágrimas se confundían con las del cielo, pero mi dolor y desesperación eran tan grandes que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de aquello, no me importaba que estuviera totalmente cubierta por un manto de agua, no importaba que estuviera totalmente perdida, no importaba nada, de lo único de lo que estaba enterada era que estaba destrozada y que ya no había ningún tipo de cura para mi inminente sufrimiento…

Tiempo antes…

Parecía que todo era perfecto, un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para mejorar, y sabia que ese era mi día, un nuevo punto de partida en el instituto y también el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida… por fin después de muchos años esperando a que él tenga la iniciativa, le iba a confesar todos mis sentimientos al amor de mi vida… Kouga.

Ya iba un poco tarde así que empecé a correr, y por ahí a unos 10 metros de la escuela pude divisar a mi mejor amiga, que para quienes no la conocen, su nombre es Sango, una de las chicas más agresivas y lindas de la escuela

—¡hola, ¿Cómo estás?—grité aún estando tan separadas

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a su lado e intentar calmar mi respiración

—Hola— empezó ella con una agradable sonrisa para después golpearme fuertemente en la cabeza mostrando una extraña mueca entre enojada y divertida

—¡estás loca!— empecé a gritar con unas diminutas lagrimas en mis ojos mientras sostenía fuertemente la parte golpeada de mi cabeza

—¡kagome eres una idiota!—gritó a los cuatro vientos levantando su mano para darme otro calvazo que yo obviamente predije y esquive ágilmente, soy bastante buena en deportes, pero lastimosamente Sango también.

Ella al verme esquivar su golpe, me sonrió aceptando el ¨reto¨, yo inmediatamente me di cuenta que no íbamos por un buen camino y empecé a correr a mi máxima velocidad, logre oír una fuerte carcajada, y al voltear pude ver como Sango empezaba a correr detrás de mí, estaba perdida, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, seguí corriendo y veía como todos los estudiantes nuevos me veían con extrañeza, al menos los antiguos ya estaban familiarizados con estas situaciones, y sé que pronto los nuevos también, me distraje un segundo, y al mirar a sango ella ya estaba casi tocando mis talones, intente sacar más fuerza de mi pero había llegado cansada de mi corrida a la escuela y esta es por decirlo así, la energía de repuesto que me quedaba, estaba al limite así que gire un poco para ver a Sango, pero no, no vi nada mas, de hecho ya no tengo algún otro recuerdo de ese momento…

Unas dos horas después desperté, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, como no asimilaba las cosas, y vi que Doris, la enfermera estaba organizando las otras camillas aproveche para preguntarle tranquilamente que me había sucedido

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ?—le grité

—¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA ESTUPIDA!—continué gritando mucho mas fuerte mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sango

Doris, me sonrió y me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, ya van dos veces en un día, que agradable bienvenida

—Kagome, pensé que este año ibas a cambiar, creí que ibas a ser mas delicada, apenas es el primer día instituto y ya estás aquí—gritó para luego recuperar la compostura — por favor te lo ruego, no me des tanto trabajo como el año pasado—suplicó la pobre mujer

Yo apenas estaba recuperándome del fuerte golpe de esa mujer, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba hablando, reaccione y salí corriendo sin despedirme para ver en que salón iba a quedar este año, ya había perdido las 2 primeras horas, y no podía permitirme perder más.

Encontré las listas de las clases y busque mi nombre, estaba con Sango, una noticia más o menos buena, pero… pero no encontraba a Kouga, no estaba en ninguna de las listas, pero le reste importancia, tal vez fue un error de impresión y me dirigí a mi salón, toqué la puerta y me abrió un estudiante nuevo, un joven muy atractivo con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules

—Hola hermosura, ¿eres nueva?— empezó a decir y yo a sentir como mi desayuno quería volver a la vida, lo ignore olímpicamente y lo empujé para que me diera paso, pues tenía que entrar al salón

Seguí mi camino y oí como ese estúpido maldecía a mis espaldas, busque a Sango y cuando la encontré vi que estaba al lado de un puesto totalmente vacío, al menos me guardo lugar, pero eso no perdona que me haya tacleado como si estuviéramos jugando futbol americano.

Me dirigí a la silla vacía mientras intentaba no mirarla, pero me fue inevitable y cuando la mire ella mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo sentí como las carcajadas amenazaban con salir, pero mi fuerza de voluntad me hizo mantener la compostura, pero después imagine como me había tacleado y ahí la bendita carcajada salió para mi disgusto, menos mal el profesor no había llegado porque estábamos en cambio de hora, porque sino ya estaríamos en la oficina del director por todo el ruido que hacíamos de la risa

—¡Eres una estúpida!— empecé a decir mientras me sentaba en mi nuevo lugar

—pero no tanto como tu—continuo ella aun en las carcajadas, pero luego puso un rostro totalmente serio, mostrándome que tal vez había una mala noticia

—¿Qué sucede Sango?—pregunte preocupada

—Kagome ¿Dónde está Kouga?—respondió ella con otra pregunta

Yo reaccioné y empecé a buscar con la mirada por todo el salón, vi muchas caras nuevas, pero ninguna era la de él

—Kagome, él se fue, se fue de intercambio—continuo Sango mostrando su lástima

Yo hice silencio mientras trataba de comprender la situación, pero luego otro gran distractor entró por la puerta

—muy buenos días jóvenes, soy su nuevo profesor— dijo mi nuevo tormento en la puerta…

Calvazo: fuerte golpe en la cabeza, casi siempre causado porque alguien dijo o hizo alguna tontería y alguna otra persona de confianza le está enseñando una lección, un calvazo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero hoy no pude ver el motivo de mi inspiración y me tarde mucho en encontrar a mi verdadera musa, espero les guste.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un hombre tan atractivo, era mejor dicho un completo adonis, tenía una larga cabellera plateada, hermosos ojos ámbar, un aire aristocrático y unos detallados rasgos faciales, en pocas palabras, era perfecto.

—buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y seré su nuevo maestro de matemáticas—empezó a decir él mostrando profunda y seductora voz.  
>Después de pronunciar esas palabras un gran suspiro se escucho por parte de la población femenina del salón, y definitivamente yo no fui la excepción, en cambio todos los hombres estaban poniendo sus típicas caras de fastidio y envidia al vernos en esas.<p>

—pues, soy nuevo en este instituto, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien en este resto del año—continuó él, y de un momento a otro.

—¿Eres soltero?—grito una de las chicas mas lanzadas del curso, quien su nombre no mencionare porque no quiero manchar mi boca.

—Pues para quienes les interese, no, no estoy soltero, y además tengo una hija—respondió de forma autoritaria y casi enojada, pero a la vez tan serena como su persona misma.

Yo solté un suspiro de resignación y tristeza, aunque no sé ni porque lo hice, al fin y al cabo es un profesor, que tipo de relación podría haber entre un profesor y una estudiante, ninguna, además yo estoy enamorada de Kouga, Kouga… ¿Kouga? ¡Lo había olvidado!, tan impactada había quedado con el nuevo profesor que olvide completamente a Kouga, pero era realmente inevitable, un profesor tan atractivo, tan interesante, tan, ¡tan distractor!... tengo que concentrarme, poner atención a la clase, que al parecer hace algún tiempo había empezado, pero estaba tan aburrida que era mejor indagar en mis pensamientos, mis pensamientos son extraños y apenas hora lo noto, incluso puedo sentir un pequeño eco, eco, eco.

—Señorita— oí, pero supuse que otra vez era mi imaginación.

—Señorita— el eco.

—Señorita— eco, eco, eco, pero de un momento a otro sentí como sango me daba un codazo y al voltear a ver, ahí estaba ¨Inuyasha¨ mirándome aterradoramente con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Señorita?—cuestionó él, intentando averiguar mi apellido.

—Higurashi.

—Señorita Higurashi, creo que ahora nunca olvidare ese apellido, ¿podría decirme de que estoy hablando?—preguntó seriamente.

Yo estaba totalmente estática, solo Dios sabe de qué estaría hablando, y al mirar el tablero lo único que pude ver fueron unos indescifrables jeroglíficos extraterrestres, así que mejor me quede en silencio y agache la cabeza demostrando la derrota, y es que a las matemáticas muy pocos la pueden derrotar, y por lo que veo yo no estoy en esa minoría…

—Entonces señorita, por ser el primer día no pasa nada, pero la próxima mándele mis saludes al director—dijo con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha.

Todos los colores llegaron a mi rostro y empecé a sentir un creciente odio hacia mi nuevo profesor, ahí descubrí que su apariencia no tiene nada que ver con su verdadera personalidad, realmente es el demonio vestido de blanco, y así con la furia intentando estallar en mi interior seguí intentando prestar atención a la clase, aunque fuera imposible con un profesor tan atractivo y molesto, gracias a Dios sonó la campana anunciando el descanso y yo me dispuse a salir rápido del recinto

—señorita Higurashi, por favor quédese un momento, necesito hablar con usted— me detuvo el profesor cuando estaba a un paso de salir corriendo de ese lugar, creo que él notó mi cara de molestia pero le reste la menor importancia, paso un minuto mientras el ultimo estudiante del salón se fuera.

—¿Kagome Higurashi verdad?—empezó él mientras veía una hoja, tal vez con los nombres de cada estudiante de mi curso.

—si señor—conteste intentando sonar cortes pero mis palabras casi parecían veneno, estoy segura de que lo notó pero también le dio igual.

—¿Cómo le ha ido en las matemáticas en los últimos años?—cuestionó observándome fijamente con esa mirada tan penetrante suya.

—pues no me quejo, voy a los cursos de verano, y con eso paso cada semestre— contesté mientras miraba pensativamente el techo, notando que no soy para nada buena en matemáticas.

—mire, este año matemáticas será una materia muy difícil, y yo me he propuesto hacer que hasta el estudiante que más le complique la materia llegue a ser de los mejores, así que si usted tiene algún tipo de duda, no dude en consultármelo—comento seriamente —y sobre lo de hace rato, espero me disculpe, pero debo decirle que la paciencia no es mi fuerte, y me gusta que me presten atención, pero espero me disculpe, no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo—terminó con una enternecedora disculpa, que se notaba le costaba mucho pronunciar.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como nunca, mis mejillas otra vez estaban sonrojadas, no pasó absolutamente nada romántico, pero me siento como la persona más afortunada de mundo, creo que esta vez, tendré varias dudas sobre las matemáticas, y no dudare en preguntar para que me las resuelvan…


	3. Chapter 3

Me dirigí a la escuela y como siempre a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa me encontré con sango y juntas caminamos hasta llegar al instituto, íbamos en medio camino y cuando ya entrabamos al salón nos encontramos con ese estúpido que en un principio me saludo como típico galán, aun recuerdo ese triste momento de mi vida ¨hola hermosura ¿eres nueva?¨ y siento las nauseas, que asco este tipo.

—Hola linda ¿Cómo estás?— empezó el con ese tono arrogante tan típico de los ¨galanes¨ definitivamente no entendió nada de nuestro primer encuentro, ¡idiota!

Yo mire a sango y esta me sonrió con malicia, siguió de largo para luego agarrarme del brazo y empujarme fuertemente, como a cada acción corresponde una reacción, yo caí, pero no fue una caída nada agradable, terminé sobre aquel estúpido que me miraba alegremente como sintiéndose útil en la vida, yo sentía toda la ira fluir por mis venas, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se escucho la poderosa y profunda voz de un atractivo hombre.

—chicos, ¿podrían comportarse?, mejor hagan eso cuando estén solos— dijo graciosamente mi profesor de matemáticas mientras pasaba a un lado de nosotros.

Me acalore y sentí como todo el color se acomodaba en mis mejillas, maldita sea, seguramente ahora creerá que yo tengo algo con el idiota, aunque ¿de qué debería preocuparme? Ya que tampoco es que yo vaya a tener algo con él, con mi profesor, con el inalcanzable.

—bueno preciosura, mejor levantémonos antes de que el maestro se moleste— dijo ¨tonto¨ haciéndome reaccionar, me levanté rápidamente y lo miré con creciente furia.

—Pero tranquila, seguro que esto lo podemos continuar más tarde— dijo mientras se acercaba sugestivamente a mí, yo sonreí para luego acercarme sensualmente a su oído

—mira pedazo de idiota, a mi no me interesas, tal vez a alguna cualquiera le llame la atención estar siquiera cerca de un estúpido imbécil como tú, pero créeme, eso no me pasa a mí, así que te sugiero que te alejes y no me vuelvas a hablar nunca en tu inútil vida ¿entiendes?—le susurré suavemente, para luego separarme de él y dirigirme a mi silla que estaba al lado de sango, quien me miraba con una mueca de gracia.

La clase inicio yo también me empecé a distraer con el maestro, miraba a sango como intentando mantener la fuerza y la cordura para estar concentrada, pero esa sensual y profunda voz no me dejaba, incluso olvide todos mis planes de venganza e insultos que estaba preparando especialmente para sango, pero no había nada que hacer, definitivamente me habían perdido

Pasaron 20 minutos y yo seguí en mi mundo de fantasía lleno de las ideas del ¨que pasaría si¨ pero un fuerte sonido me perturbo, el timbre, lo que significaba el cambio de hora, el cambio de materia, el cambio de profesor

—Muy bien jóvenes, no se les olvide resolver esas páginas del libro y si tienen alguna duda no duden en consultarme— continuó mientras tomaba sus instrumentos y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, yo estaba totalmente en blanco ¿de qué había estado hablando? ¿Cuáles paginas? ¿Por qué es tan sexy? Y apenas sentí que el cerraba la puerta de salón corrí a ver a sango.

—sango ¿me ayudas con matemáticas? La verdad casi no preste atención en clases—dije en tono de suplica

—jum en que estarías pensando, o mejor dicho en quien—dijo sarcásticamente levantando una ceja —Kagome, deja de pensar en ese tonto, ¡esta de intercambio!— me gritó como buena amiga que es.

—pero sango, eso ya no importa, ahora lo único relevante es que parece que voy a perder nuevamente matemáticas, si desde el principio ando perdida, no me imagino como voy a terminar, ¡por favor, ayúdame!— nuevamente supliqué

—sabes Kagome, tienes que aprender una nueva lección, no te voy a ayudar, ve y busca al maestro, estoy segura de que él te ayudara, se que esta lindo y todo, pero trata de concentrarte, olvida a cada hombre atractivo que existe en este mundo e ingresa al universo de las matemáticas—dijo entrando en catarsis como típica nerd, que aunque no lo parezca es lo que ella realmente es.

—listo, gracias amiga, me encanta que me apoyes de esa manera te adoro—otra vez sarcasmo, pero me contuve de golpearla y me senté en mi silla a esperar a la maestra de historia, la única ciencia que en verdad me agrada.

Paso algún corto tiempo y sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso, y yo inmediatamente Salí en busca de mi maestro Inuyasha, Inuyasha… Inuyasha, que lindo nombre, hace alusión a su dueño, y otra vez me encontré en mi maravilloso mundo de fantasía, y como siempre alguna estupidez me tiene que interrumpir, al parecer choque con una pared, rápidamente volví al mundo real y maldije suavemente por el fuerte golpe en mi frente, maldita pared, pero al observar bien no era una pared, ya había encontrado a mi tutor

—oh, lo lamento, ¿estás bien?—me dijo medio asustado, y ¡maldita sea! Me había tuteado, y yo prácticamente morí en ese momento y subí al cielo, pero volví a bajar cuando recordé un gran motivo de desilusión, edad.

—oh no, yo lo siento, realmente no lo vi—dije mientras sonreía

—ya veo... entonces nos vemos en clase, y de todas maneras, lo siento—se despidió tranquilamente, pero entonces recordé el motivo de mi búsqueda

—¡profesor!— grité y Salí corriendo para quedar a su lado

—sí… ¿Qué pasa? KAGOME— y otra vez me sentí morir, me tutea y ya se sabe mi nombre, definitivamente el mejor día de mi vida

—yo, yo, es que, la verdad no entendí muy bien la clase de hoy, ¿podría explicarme nuevamente?— mentí en susurro con mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi vista en el suelo

—por supuesto, nos vemos al final del día en tu salón, así que hasta el final del día—dijo graciosamente para luego seguir su camino y dejarme totalmente en blanco pensando en un hecho increíble ¡tengo una cita con mi profesor, y no me importo su mal chiste!


End file.
